Rainbow of Another Spectrum
by capwn
Summary: Rainbow Dash's sister...never heard of her? Then allow me to tell you a tale.


**Rainbow of Another Spectrum**

**By: Capwn**

**Pre-story Author's Note: **Hello Readers! Capwn(Pronounced Capone) here! I mostly write Kim Possible Fan Fiction, but like countless other people I fell victim to the Ponies. So from KP writer to Brony…..weird transition. Anywho, this story involves Rainbow Dash's younger sister and is mainly about her, you will however see key events in the MLP universe happen.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic….however I do own Rainbow Spectrum and this laptop.

**Chapter 1:**

**Rainboom of change**

A solitary mare sat on a cloud high above Equestria, The city of Cloudsdale was in the distance, its beautiful cloud architecture was the only thing she'd ever known. She was young, probably not older than 5. Her Rainbow colored mane flowed in the whipping winds, excitement was making her bounce on her haunches. Her dark gray coat and sky blue eyes were the only difference between her and one of the competitors in the race taking place before her.

"GO DASH!" The shrill cry came from her tiny body and echoed across the sky. Her sister, Rainbow Dash, was racing two cocky little colts. They may have thought they could beat her, but she knew better. Dash was unbeatable. She would know.

So who is this young filly that claims to be Dash's sister? Why it's Rainbow Spectrum! What? You've never heard of her? Well she's only one of the most important ponies in the universe? You don't believe me? Why else would I be telling this story if she wasn't? here, just listen.

So, where was I? oh yes, Little Spectrum. Well there she was, excited out of her little mind at watching Dash race. It was so cool! Spectrum admired Dash so much, it was as if nothing could diminish it. Well something could boost it, a huge "CRACK" was heard. A very visible wave of rainbow was spreading in all directions.

Spectrum knew what it was, she had only heard about it in legends, a sonic rainboom! Before she had a chance to admire the feat anymore, the wave hit her cloud, flinging Spectrum right off of the cloud! Another shrill cry, this one of terror not jubilation, came from her tiny mouth. She was falling!

Now understand, Spectrum was young, as was Dash. Yet Spectrum couldn't fly very well if not at all. So her falling would surely be the end of her!

Clouds, birds and other various objects were flying past at an alarming rate. All Spectrum could do was close her eyes tightly and hope to Celestia that it would be painless. She cracked her eye open, just barely, and saw the ground was approaching.

At this point it is said that Spectrum was sure to die. But something intervened, some ponies call it fate, others call it pure luck.

At any rate, she hit the top branch of a tree.

Doesn't sound very lucky now does it? Sounds a bit more like fate, it helps but it hurts like the dickens.

Then another branch, and another. they were slowing her down, with pain of course. Until she finally landed on the ground in a patch of flowers with a loud "THUD!"

Nothing Spectrum had ever felt before could compare to this pain. Her little body was racked with aches and pains in places she didn't even know she had. She slowly opened her eyes accompanied by her voice. "owowowowow!" That's when she saw the sky, or better yet, lack of sky and the abundance of a leafy canopy. Her eyes went wide and she jumped to her hooves, she ignored the pain and the soft sound of the leaves underhoof. "where am I?"

A soft, quiet voice came from behind her. "H-hello..?" Spectrum spun around and was face to face with another Pegasus pony. Said Pegasus pony was a bright yet soft yellow color with a oink mane that was swept to the side, covering one of her eyes. This pony was also followed by a large procession of woodland creatures, everything from Butterflies to Bunnies.

"Hey! I know you!" Spectrum's obnoxious cry didn't betray the fact. She did in fact know this pony. This is the pony that started the race that Dash was in. Spectrum didn't remember her name but she knew this pony!

"Y-yeah.." The Pony blushed a light crimson. "I'm Fluttershy. You're Rainbow Spectrum, Dash's sister."

Now Spectrum felt bad, this pony knew her but not the other way around. So she would just play it off. "Oh yeah! Fluttershy!" Spectrum gave Fluttershy the widest smile she could give. But Fluttershy Just blushed and looked away.

"Y-You don't remember me…do you?" Now it was Spectrum's turn to blush. She had been ousted, she might as well confirm it.

"No.." The Ashen gray Filly spoke in an ashamed tone with her head turned to the ground. Then a soft sound, one that made Spectrum want to just curl up and sleep emanated from the pink maned mare's mouth.

"Hush little filly

Don't say a word

Fluttershy will sing like a little bird….'

The song was familiar, then it hit her. "FLUTTERSHY!" A memory of when she was just a little foal came back to her, it was of Fluttershy and Dash hovering over her crib. Fluttershy was singing that lullaby and Dash was staring at Fluttershy with what seemed to be…..envy?

Then she snapped back to now, she was practically on top of Fluttershy. The poor Pegasus was, quite frankly, scared out of her mind. "Y-yes…that's me" Her voice was quieter before and her eyes were shut tight.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry Flutter!" Spectrum quickly hopped off of Fluttershy and shook any dust out of her mane and coat.

"I-it's quite alright…." Fluttershy stood up more slowly, almost as if judging each movement before taking it. "What are you doing down here Specs?"

Specs, she hadn't been called that in forever, Dash used to call her Specs before she became busy. Spectrum's parents mainly called her Rainbow, which agitated Spectrum to no end.

Now Spectrum took after Dash, in more ways than one, chiefly was her pride. "I-I fell…..Dash knocked me off.." She didn't like to admit it, but she had to.

Fluttershy smiled ever so slightly. "It's okay, she knocked me off too." The little yellow mare shook her head to the side, making her mane move away from her eye.

Spectrum however, was looking up at the clouds, a worried look in her eyes. "How do we get back?"

"I-I'm going to stay here for a while…I like my new friends." Specs hadn't even given a second thought to the animals surrounding them.

"Won't your parents be worried?"

Fluttershy just gave a sad smile. "No…I'll be fine down here. You go."

Specs gave a little nod, spread her wings and flapped them like mad. She reached the first branch of the nearest tree and nearly collapsed onto it from exhaustion. Next thing she knew a tiny bird the shade of an apple landed beside her and tweeted.

Specs blew strands of her mane out of her eyes. "Lucky little bird.." The bird once again tweeted and flapped her wings. "I get it…you can fly, I can't." Specs got up slowly and stood on the branch. She then proceeded to flap her little wings with all the strength she could muster. She rose a few feet to the next branch and perched there.

The little bird followed her, flapping its wings gently and slowly. That's when it hit the flying filly, the bird was trying to give her advice. Specs carefully studied the bird's movements, graceful and precise. Nothing like she was doing.

Specs flapped her wings once, then again and again. She started to lift into the canopy, the little bird following her and tweeting a jaunty tune.

Specs' speed started to increase, in a few seconds she burst through the canopy into the awaiting sky. She had never felt more free, more in control. It was a feeling she had never experienced and wouldn't again for most of her life.

The little bird, along with some of it's tiny companions surrounded her, all singing the same tune. It made Specs feel victorious, awesome….like Dash. With that thought she flew skyward, towards the distant cloud mass she called home.

**AN:** Short and filled with plot. That's how I do it. I can't stand filler and I can't stand chapters that seem to drag on forever. This story IS PG…or K. Depending on what site this is. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish to make many more. READ AND REVIEW!~Capwn out~


End file.
